


front and centre

by Eclarius



Series: TRY3 Oneshots [5]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Cardfight!! Vanguard G: GIRS Crisis, Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Gate, Gen, POV Outsider, Social Media, YouTube, i literally don't know anything about twitter, idk guys a few days ago i just thought "but what if?"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclarius/pseuds/Eclarius
Summary: In which everything is the same, except Team TRY3 also happens to be internet famous.(AU where Tokoha makes a Team TRY3 YouTube channel before CFV G: GIRS Crisis)
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha & Kiba Shion & Shindou Chrono
Series: TRY3 Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775578
Comments: 29
Kudos: 36





	front and centre

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my social media extravaganza. I hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> (oof I almost didn't resist the urge to name this fic "don't forget to smash that like button")
> 
> All the usernames are made up. Any usernames that also happen to be real (with the exception of 5) are mere coincidences. (Lol if you actually read all the usernames you'll see that at some point, I just start randomly associating words.)

_“Hi everyone! My name is Tokoha.”_

_“I’m Chrono.”_

_“I’m Shion.”_

_“And we’re Team TRY3!  
Today we’re going to be trying every croquette bread in Tokyo.” _

_“Why are we even doing this?”_

_“Because croquette bread is amazing, of course!”_

_“But why are WE doing this?  
Shion and I don’t even like croquette bread that much,  
you should’ve taken Okazaki.” _

_“That’s the point! Today, you two are going to be enlightened.  
Indoctrinated. Converted.” _

_“...is this a cult?”_

_“We ARE still talking about croquette bread, right?”_

.

TRY3 Try Every Croquette Bread in Tokyo

3,823 views

13 comments

**Morafly** 3 days ago

You know, when I first clicked on this video, I thought “meh, maybe they’ll be trying like 7 pieces of bread”

But after 91 LOAVES OF BREAD I’m pretty sure they’ve actually tried every croquette bread in Tokyo

**Bruno** 7 hours ago

aren’t these the kids from that united sanctuary thing a few weeks ago?

* * *

It was, undoubtedly, all Tokoha’s fault.

A week after their victory at United Sanctuary and the resulting confrontation with Ibuki, Team TRY3 was bored.

There was still a bit of time before school reopened for the fall term, but they had already accomplished their goal of the summer, and there were only a certain number of times they could Fight each other per day before even that got boring.

It was at that point that Tokoha had an idea. An absolutely amazing idea.

Chrono and Shion would tell you that it was an awful idea, but Tokoha knew better than that.

It was a revolutionary idea.

Tokoha didn’t aspire to become a celebrity. Her brother’s fame had taught her that she just wanted to be a normal person, thank you very much.

But YouTube just honestly looked like it would be so much fun! Tokoha wasn’t any good at video making or anything like that, but it would be a good excuse to hang out with her friends and try a bunch of weird things.

And if she had to blow tens of thousands of yen on croquette bread, so be it.

(Never let it be said that Anjou Tokoha does things halfway.)

It works out better than Tokoha expected.

By the end of the first day, they’re only 28 loaves into their journey, but Chrono was practically obsessing over the best angle to showcase each bread and Shion was already muttering about video editing.

Three days and 63 loaves later, they were sprawled out in Tokoha’s room after finally uploading the video when Chrono said,

“So what’s next, hamburgers?”

“We could always go for something fancier like gelato,” Shion returned.

“Or, why stop at food?” Tokoha interjected, for the sake of both her stomach and her wallet.

The boys’ eyes light up.

Yes, this had been a good idea.

Their next video was about the three of them trying some insane obstacle course Chrono had discovered. It doesn’t get as many views as the croquette bread video (because, even as new YouTubers, a video where teens literally eat 90+ loaves croquette bread ought to gain some attention), but there are enough to keep them going.

Shion buys a proper camera with professional lenses so that Chrono could do whatever fancy shots he wanted. He also downloads top-tier editing software. Tokoha catches Chrono looking up cinematography techniques during their lunch period at school.

Their views, slowly but surely, start climbing. They’d been lucky that they had a bit of name recognition because of United Sanctuary and that their first video did relatively well. 

By the time they find out about the G Quests, they have just over 800 subscribers.

When Tokoha suggests that they vlog about their G Quests, neither Shion nor Chrono blink.

Because hey, why not?

* * *

subterran reblogged clear-li-lo

**vanguardgeek**

If you’re even remotely invested in the Vanguard community, I’m sure you’ve heard of the latest hot topic: 

Who is Team TRY3?

After their astounding complete victory against the special Team Aqua Force this weekend at the Magallanica G Quest, everyone is wondering about where this team came from, and why no one has heard of them before.

(Well, according to some rumours about the recent reformation of the United Sanctuary Branch, that might not be completely true.)

On the surface, Team TRY3 looks like a casual team of local middle schoolers. However, upon further research, their victory at Magallanica may not be as surprising as it sounds.

Anjou Tokoha is arguably the most recognizable face in Team TRY3, at least to the Vanguard community. With her older brother Anjou Mamoru serving as the current Kagero Clan Leader and his tournament records from his teenage years (x, x, x, x), it’s no surprise that she is also a Vanguard prodigy!

Kiba Shion is also a well-known name, although for a different reason. As the (now ex-)scion of the prestigious Kiba Group, he is also a talented fencer and has won numerous academic competitions (also x and x). Although he hasn’t participated in any major Vanguard tournaments before, his records indicate that he’s been playing for years.

Lastly, we have Shindou Chrono, TRY3’s dark horse. A virtual unknown before joining this team, Shindou delivered a surprising upset in a regional qualifier this year with his victory against Kariya Sugiru, marking the only loss in Team Demise’s history before its disbandment last month. He is also one of the first Fighters on record to use the new Dark Zone clan, Gear Chronicle. With his latest win against the legendary Souryuu Leon, we’re sure expecting great things out of him in the future.

So, for any Vanguard fans, G Quest participants, or curious onlookers, how do you find out more about the mysterious Team TRY3?

I think the best place to start is their budding YouTube channel.

Keep reading

#vanguard #gquests #try3

7,945 notes

* * *

The channel, perhaps unsurprisingly, blows up after the Magallanica Branch G Quest.

Sitting at over 10,000 subscribers, Tokoha finds herself calling her brother to ask about how to deal with things like brands wanting to sponsor them.

It was an honour, but honestly, Tokoha just wants to have fun with her friends.

They end up putting ads in their videos, solely because they want to give the ad revenue to Shion.

(Did it take hours of convincing, even some coercion on Tokoha’s part to get Shion to agree to that? Yes, yes it did. Was Shion going to get back at her at some point for it? Most definitely.)

(Was Tokoha scared about that? She’d rather not think about it.)

* * *

Dragon Empire Branch G Quest! (Vlog)

87,294 views

734 comments

**Unagi** 19 hours ago

Omg they got to meet Rummy Labyrinth? So jealous（ｉДｉ）

**GDestroyer** 1 day ago

I’m sorry, did they just get… more than twice the amount of points as the 2nd place team? 

And if Shion got 440 and their total was 452, then Tokoha and Chrono got a combined total of 12 points… WTF Shion

**ken** 4 hours ago

i’m only half-kidding when i ask this but: are we sure Shion isn’t a serial killer? did you see those bodies behind him when he got off that train?

* * *

_“Hi everyone, I’m Tokoha!”_

_“Chrono.”_

_“I’m Shion.”_

_“And we’re Team TRY3!  
We’re here today because Chrono thought it would be a good idea to bet me that - ” _

_“How was I supposed to know that you’ve taken baseball lessons?”_

_“I literally told you during that Quest!”_

_“That was ages ago! And besides, the point is that I - ”_

_“Chrono. Tokoha. The video?”_

_“Yes, right. The video. So, anyway, Chrono lost,  
which means I get to choose today’s video topic.  
Welcome to ‘Cinnamon Roll Makes Cinnamon Rolls’!” _

_“Why would you do this to me.”_

_“I told you, if you don’t want to be a cinnamon roll,  
just stop doing your hair like - ” _

_“For the last time, it’s NATURAL!”_

.

Cinnamon Roll Makes Cinnamon Rolls

583,592 views

1792 comments

**Kazuto** 6 hours ago

Oh DAMN I know this was supposed to be a joke, but petition for Chrono to start a cooking show, the guy's a full-fledged chef

**Andy L** 7 hours ago

Chrono: why are you making me do this

Tokoha: relax Chrono it's just for the joke

Chrono: ugh, fine

Chrono, 10 min later: **_one does not simply mix warm milk with butter_**

**Rose** 2 hours ago

Ngl, Tokoha is pretty on point about Chrono’s hair looking like a cinnamon roll haha

(Also, anyone else want to know what they bet on?)

**danika** 5 hours ago

I feel like I’ve just witnessed cannibalism?

* * *

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

Official Twitter account of Team TRY3! You can also find us here: @TokoNectar, @Gear_chrono, @Shion_Altmile

🔗 youtube.com/user/teamtry3 📅 Joined September 20XX

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

The first episode of Cooking with Chrono is now live! Leave your suggestions for future episodes with @TeamTRY3 or @Gear_chrono using the hashtag #CookingwithChrono

* * *

Zoo Branch G Quest! (Vlog)

124,392 views

991 comments

**Kairos** 19 hours ago

TEAM TRAFFIC LIGHT

HOW HAVE WE NEVER NOTICED

**Light Destroyer** 8 hours ago

Shion: ok guys, the key here is that we have to pick the exact right - 

Chrono: AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT

**Tithi (•ㅅ•)** 7 hours ago (edited)

Shion: figures out that they didn’t have spices to cook with (which, let’s face it, even though we all know Chrono is amazing, there’s no way they would have won that without Shion)

Also Shion: oneshots 30 people in 15 seconds with his op sword skills

ALSO Shion: recites college level math theorems

Seriously, what can’t this dude do?

**CaptainZeal** 3 hours ago

Are we all just going to ignore the fact that they decided who would fight THE Christopher Lo in a game of rock paper scissors??

* * *

_[Team TRY3 is standing in the middle of a kitchen. Tokoha and Shion both have aprons on, whereas Chrono is just wearing his normal clothes.]_

_“Hi everyone, this is Team TRY3! I’m Tokoha.”_

_“I’m Chrono.”_

_“And I’m Shion.”_

_“After the Zoo Branch G Quest last week,  
we’ve had a lot of people ask us the same question: can Shion and I cook?” _

_“Obviously, Chrono is the best._

_“God bless Chrono and his carry at Zoo.”_

_“But can Tokoha and I make something edible, especially without a recipe?”_

_“To answer that question,  
today we’re here at the Dragon Empire Branch kitchen facilities to have a cook off.  
Chrono-sensei, as the judge of today’s competition, do you have any opening remarks?” _

_[Chrono sighs, before turning to Tokoha.]_

_“Tokoha, on a scale of 1 to 5, how would you rate yourself as a chef?”_

_“Uh, I can wash rice?”_

_“That was not a number between 1 and 5. Shion, what about you?”_

_“I’ve literally never touched a frying pan before last week.”_

_“...that was also not a number between 1 and 5.”_

_[Chrono lets out another sigh, then looks up as if he is turning to the heavens for guidance.]_

_“So, Chrono, thoughts?”_

_[Lowering his head, Chrono looks dead into the lens of the camera.]_

_“Mamoru-san, Branch Chief, I’m so sorry.  
We’re about to destroy your kitchen.” _

_[...]_

_“To be honest Shion, this doesn’t look half bad.”_

_“Really? I just tried to copy some of the things you were doing during the G Quest.”_

_“Yeah, honestly, it’s slightly burnt and a bit too salty,  
but all in all, it’s pretty good.  
Definitely beyond edible.” _

_“High praise.”_

_[...]_

_“Tokoha. Tokoha, why.”_

_“Please Chrono, I tried my best.”_

_“It’s black. Literally everything is black.  
How did you even manage to do this without setting off the fire alarm?” _

_“Just try it already!”_

_“...”_

_“So how is it?”_

_“Tokoha… how much baking soda did you add?”_

_“Oh, not much. Just one cup.”_

_“One WHAT?!”_

.

TRY3 Cookoff: Tokoha VS Shion

681,482 views

1709 comments

**Rosalia** 7 hours ago

Tokoha you sweet summer child WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS

**derek w** 4 hours ago

...didn’t they say a few videos ago that Tokoha was like, 2nd in their class in Chemistry?

**Knight Augustus** 11 hours ago

Seriously. Is there anything, ANYTHING, that Shion is bad at?

**Overlord** 2 hours ago

9:49 LOL Chrono looks so scared. If my friend was holding a knife like that… same, dude. Same. 

* * *

fargoheights reblogged reindeer-in-the-woods

**dunsmir**

do y’all ever think about how it’s been 3 weeks since the g quests started and try3 already has 30 points?

tbh it’s lowkey depressing

like, i’ve been playing for years and i’ve gotten what... 11 points so far?

-

**heliobacter-pylorus**

haHA don’t forget, the G Quests are practically their sidegig at this point. They’re too busy running their youtube channel

They literally spent the day before their last G Quest petting every dog they ran across in Tokyo

-

**dendodecagon**

~~I would be insulted but I’m too busy being entertained~~

#try3 #g quests #same #lowkey tho #i’ve got 8 points so far #but i’m still watching tokoha attempt to track down every egg tart in the city #i cri

829 notes

* * *

Shion VS Laundry Machines

294,582 views

1153 comments

**Bearimy** 19 hours ago

I came to see a spoiled rich kid fail at basic household chores. Instead, I witnessed one of the most logical and well thought-out laundry loads ever completed by a teenage boy.

Am I surprised? No.

**yuni ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ** 10 hours ago

LOL are Tokoha and Chrono just trying to figure out what Shion’s fatal weakness is at this point?

* * *

**druid** @malfurion86

Yooo where do you think try3 is heading this week? I’d like at least some points in this week’s g quest pls lol

**tanaka** @brngnms

tbh if you @ them i’m pretty sure they’d tell you

**druid** @malfurion86

@TeamTRY3 where are y’all heading this week?

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

@malfurion86 Star Gate!

**druid** @malfurion86

Oof really? Star gate? Literally no one has beaten star gate since the g quests started because who the heck can beat Kai Toshiki

**violet** @maja_luq

rip are we about to see the first try3 loss

* * *

**Star Gate Branch ✓** @VAStarGate

Congratulations to @TeamTRY3 for becoming the first team to earn 10 stamps at Star Gate! #GQuest #Vanguard

**☆Kanade☆** @RiviereMagic

try3 did WHAT

**druid** @malfurion86

Are… are you saying that a literal mIDDLE SCHOOLER beat Kai Toshiki????

**druid** @malfurion86

I mean I know they’re good but still

**Ryu** @dracokid_fury

@malfurion86 No they didn’t, I was there this week. Shion put up an insane fight but Chrono beat the other guy and that’s how they won

**Ryu** @dracokid_fury

But tbh it was a pretty wack match because Chrono spent half his time just insulting the other guy? Like, both of them seemed pretty riled up

**Ryu** @dracokid_fury

And at some point Chrono was about to lose but he pulled a heal trigger on his 6th damage?? It was wild

**ciera ♪♪** @sparklestws

@dracokid_fury omfg chrono is a legend

**Linka** @Skybot_yun7

@dracokid_fury was it just me or was anyone else lowkey scared of how shion was acting esp towards the end of his fight

**druid** @malfurion86

@dracokid_fury lmao if Kiba “literally a god at everything” Shion somehow managed to beat Kai Toshiki, I don’t know how rest of us could have even a shred of self-worth left

* * *

_“So, the goal is just to throw the bottle and have it land upright?”_

_“Yep.”_

_“I mean, in that case, we might as well fill the bottle with clay,  
or maybe syrup.  
The heavier we make the base, the more likely - ” _

_“Shion, stop trying to science me and just FLIP THE BOTTLE!”_

.

TRY3 Try Bottle Flipping

496,529 views

1382 comments

**tyrannosaur** 13 hours ago

why is Chrono SO GOOD at bottle flipping sjkalj;gkakd

**Iris V.** 8 hours ago

8:13 Did… did Tokoha just teach Shion how to dab?

* * *

_Quiz: Which member of TRY3 are you?_

**You got: Tokoha**

[Photo: _Tokoha, mid-fight with Christopher Lo at the Zoo Branch G Quest. She is smiling. Her eyes look confident as she goes for a card in her hand._ ]

You’re energetic, enthusiastic, and not afraid to put yourself out there! Your friends love your no-nonsense attitude and willingness to give it your all no matter what. Team spirit is in your nature! Although you’re a bit of a foodie, unfortunately you’re not the best chef. You’re always down for a new adventure, and usually spend your free time dragging your friends across town to the newest restaurant, attraction, or event.

_Buzzfeed Daily:_

_Keep up with the latest daily buzz with the Buzzfeed Daily Newsletter!_

* * *

**shokun** @pegasus_spin

Just spotted @TeamTRY3. Looks like they’re at @VAUnitedSanctuary this week

**(T＿T)** @tttt789

Ooooof just my luck. At least I might get to fight them!

**druid** @malfurion86

If they win this week they’ll have 50 points, right? Calling it now, they’re gonna do it.

**shokun** @pegasus_spin

Update: they won the qualifying tournament

**tanaka** @brngnms

i mean is anyone even surprised anymore

**shokun** @pegasus_spin

Oof okay they might not actually win this week

**tanaka** @brngnms

why what happened

**(T＿T)** @tttt789

They have to fight Suzugamori Ren

**violet** @maja_luq

suzugamori ren? like, the guy who’s won the national championship 2x and the high school championship a few years back? that suzugamori ren?

**Cairo** @egyptologian9

Ok try3 might actually be screwed this time

**druid** @malfurion86

If I’ve learned anything these past few weeks, it’s to never bet against try3

* * *

**United Sanctuary Branch ✓** @VAUnitedSanctuary

Congratulations to @TeamTRY3 for their victory today and officially becoming GENERATION MASTERS! #GQuest #Vanguard

**Vanguard Association ✓** @VanguardAssociation

Congratulations to @TeamTRY3 for becoming the first team to attain the title of Generation Masters! #GQuest #Vanguard

**Cairo** @egyptologian9

@TeamTRY3 HOW

**druid** @malfurion86

@egyptologian9 told you so

* * *

hooligenic reblogged gero-nation

[Gif 1: _Chrono kneading a ball of dough as Tokoha and Shion peer over his shoulders with identical looks of wonder._ ]

[Gif 2: _Tokoha slams into Chrono after his victory against Suzugamori Ren in the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest._ ]

[Gif 3: _Shion diligently studying an instruction manual while Chrono and Tokoha try to disassemble a mangled IKEA chair in the background._ ]

[Gif 4: _On stage after the Dragon Empire G Quest, Shion smiles at Chrono and Tokoha after the Branch Chief awards them 10 stamps._ ]

[Gif 5: _Tokoha bites into a chocolate eclair and her face immediately lights up. Behind her, Shion and Chrono are examining a display of macrons._ ]

[Gif 6: _Chrono and Shion give Tokoha high-fives after her win against Christopher Lo at the Zoo Branch G Quest._ ]

**tertis-partier**

Try together, thrive together

Congratulations to our new Generation Masters!

#try3 #vanguard #so proud of them #i've only known try3 for a month but if anything happened to them i'd kill everyone on this site and then myself #my faves

14,392 notes

* * *

Cooking with Chrono: Pancakes (Episode 4)

492,593 views

1474 comments

**Khun Aguero** 5 hours ago

2:33

Tokoha: is it okay if I leave?

Chrono: yes, I’m begging you, please leave the kitchen. I wouldn’t even trust you to make me a sandwich

I DIED CHRONO YOU CAN’T JUST DO THAT

**ducks ducks ducks** 6 hours ago

2:33 oh my god Chrono is about to become a meme

**Paris** 4 hours ago

2:33 inb4 Chrono becomes a feminist icon

* * *

**tokoha** ✿ @TokoNectar

TODAY I HAVE ANSWERED ONE OF LIFE’S GREATEST QUESTIONS

[Video: _the camera slowly approaches Chrono, who appears to have fallen asleep at a table. The side of his head is resting against his arms, exposing his face._

_A hand reaches over and carefully grabs hold of Chrono’s swirled bangs._

_The hand turns the swirl about a quarter of a turn clockwise. The swirl bounces back to its original orientation._

_From off-screen, Tokoha’s voice whispers, “thus we see that the swirl is capable of rotation, but cannot spin freely. Fascinating.”_ ]

**Kotatsu** @warm_healing

You know, if you’d asked me what I thought of Anjou Mamoru’s sister 6 months ago, “shitposter” would definitely not have come to mind. 

* * *

**Tanboki** @saitakane

Update from the Dark Zone quest this week: the Branch Chief is letting everyone else become “monsters” in the tower to try and stop TRY3 from reaching the top. The only two teams left are TRY3 and (surprisingly) Rummy Labyrinth.

**Destinie** @design-chara

rummy labyrinth is participating?

**(T＿T)** @tttt789

I mean, the odds are stacked against them, but like. It’s try3.

**Kyoya** @Lions_4life

Let’s just wait for the announcement.

* * *

**Dark Zone Branch ✓** @VADarkZone

Congratulations to @TeamTRY3 for winning the #GQuest today and earning another 10 stamps!

**(T＿T)** @tttt789

@Lions_4life and there it is.

* * *

Dark Zone Branch G Quest! (Vlog)

892,428 views

2958 comments

**Cara Mel** 9 hours ago

60 POINTS Y’ALL DID IT WE’RE SO PROUD

**Val** 4 hours ago

As one of the participants, it’s kinda fun seeing how they managed to avoid us haha. But it’s also highkey depressing because like… Shion and Chrono got past us by just TAKING THEIR SHOES OFF??? And they were filming?? How??

**gurgion** 7 hours ago

Ngl Luna put up a way better fight than I was expecting, serious props to her

* * *

_Quiz: Which member of TRY3 are you?_

**You got: Shion**

[Photo: _Shion, in his match with Kai Toshiki at Star Gate Branch. The lighting emphasizes the intensity in his eyes as he goes to draw a card._ ]

You are clever, loyal, and a little too good at everything to be human. Your friends have tried to find your weakness but so far they haven’t been having any luck. You prefer to think things through rather than rushing into every situation, and are often the person who gets your friends back on track. Some people might be intimidated by your cool persona, but your friends know that you’re warm, supportive, and have their backs no matter what.

_Buzzfeed Daily:_

_Keep up with the latest daily buzz with the Buzzfeed Daily Newsletter!_

* * *

**PRESS RELEASE: GENERATION QUEST ULTIMATE STAGE**

TOKYO, FEBRUARY 24, 20XX - The Vanguard Association is proud to announce the ULTIMATE STAGE, to be held on March 2, 20XX.

This event will feature the highest scoring team during the G Quests, Team TRY3, against a specially assembled Dream Team. There will be three matches and the event will be held at the Vanguard Association Headquarters.

Tickets go on sale tomorrow at 12:00 JST.

For more information, the media may contact the representatives listed below.

* * *

luna-clairvoyance reblogged zenzenzensense

**traffic-light-central**

Dream Team Predictions

For anyone who hasn’t heard, TRY3 will be taking on a secret, VA-assembled Dream Team next weekend at the Ultimate Stage! Here are some of my predictions for who that team might feature:

  * Kai Toshiki. I mean, he’s one of the strongest Fighters in Japanese history, plus we know that he’s in Japan right now
  * Suzugamori Ren. I know that TRY3 already defeated him in the United Sanctuary G Quest, but I think that a regular Fight between him and any member of TRY3 is bound to be amazing!
  * Anjou Mamoru. He works for the VA, so it wouldn’t be difficult to call him in. Plus, I’m sure people are dying to see how Tokoha stacks up against him.
  * Team Caesar. I know that this is kind of a longshot, but hear me out: they won the National Championships a few years back and were legendary back in the day. They were my childhood faves, so maybe I’m biased, but I think they would make for a great matchup against TRY3!
  * Olivier Gaillard and Philippe Neve. The VA already recruited Jaime Alcaraz for the Magallanica G Quest, so it wouldn’t be that surprising if they recruited more Fighters from the Euro League. Plus, Kai Toshiki is rumoured to be good friends with both of them



-

**light-tensei**

I’m pretty sure they’re going to get Kai Toshiki. TRY3 lost exactly one match in their entire G Quest run and it was Shion VS Kai. 

-

**tandelion**

As someone who witnessed the Shion vs Kai match, I can tell you that a rematch would be unreal. Like, it was definitely Shion’s loss, but whew it was close

#try3 #ultimate stage #vanguard association #g quests #HYPE #a shion vs kai rematch would be amazing #but tbh i just want to see how shion would do against sendou aichi #they both play rp but they’re such different people

6,492 notes

* * *

Team TRY3

91.4K subscribers

Uploads ▶ PLAY ALL

**Shion VS Vacuum Cleaners**

94K views ・ 12 hours ago

**TRY3 Try Durian**

492K views ・ 3 days ago

**Cooking with Chrono: Takoyaki (Episode 6)**

582K views ・ 1 week ago

* * *

**Saikei** @Polvotron

Iiiiiiit’s Ultimate Stage day! Anyone at the venue?

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

I am! It’s about to start

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

Oh mY GOD

**Paisley** @marma_meringue

@gjyy92 what’s wrong?

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

The Dream Team. It’s Q4.

**Saikei** @Polvotron

W H A T

**tajiya** @hmbrgrstk

djgfgkjeafd are you telling me I’m missing a Q4 reunion rn??

**Saikei** @Polvotron

I mean tbh Kai is not too surprising but actually?? Q4?? Even Sendou Aichi??

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

No they didn’t get Sendou, but everyone else is there. It’s going to be Tokura Misaki VS Tokoha, Kai Toshiki VS Shion, and Katsuragi Kamui VS Chrono

**❀◕ ‿ ◕❀ bloom** @giraffiate

yesssssss we get Kai vs Shion this is going to be amazing

* * *

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

Mmkay, so the first match is over. Tokoha beat Tokura

**Saikei** @Polvotron

Wowwwww okay, I know Tokoha is amazing but like… Tokura literally won the Asia Circuit

**orchid ~** @flourish_9482

Omg Tokoha did it!! I’m so proud

* * *

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

OKAY

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

SO SHION JUST DID THAT

**Saikei** @Polvotron

WAIT

**Saikei** @Polvotron

YOU MEAN

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

Shion is now, somehow, at 1 win and 1 loss with KAI FRICKIN’ TOSHIKI

**tajiya** @hmbrgrstk

HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE

**Constellar** @Archimedius_light

It was pretty close the first time so this wasn’t too unexpected but STILL. KAI TOSHIKI. Geez that kid is going places

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

And here’s the best part: Shion called Final Turn on Kai Toshiki and HE ACTUALLY WON THAT TURN

**Saikei** @Polvotron

akgjklasdjgknw Shion is an actual legend

* * *

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

I’m honestly speechless

**Saikei** @Polvotron

So wait, you mean…?

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

Try3 just achieved total victory over Q4. 3 for 3. Chrono beat Katsuragi

**tajiya** @hmbrgrstk

W O W

**Flautist** @emboch7_0

I feel like we’re witnessing the dawn of a new era

**Saikei** @Polvotron

So the kids that we all watch do stupid things on YouTube… have somehow… beaten the Asian champions?? What is this timeline

**orchid ~** @flourish_9482

Is it weird that I feel like a proud parent?

* * *

Trending in Japan:

  1. #Q4
  2. #TRY3
  3. #UltimateStage



* * *

TRY3 Try Fishing

749,294 views

2349 comments

**Cameron J** 21 hours ago

Would they even be Try3 if they didn't spend the day before the Ultimate Stage fishing?

**hinaki** 18 hours ago

CONGRATULATIONS!!! ＼(^ω^＼) We’re all so happy for you!!

* * *

_Quiz: Which member of TRY3 are you?_

**You got: Chrono**

[Photo: _Chrono, studying his Field carefully. It’s his first turn in TRY3’s match against Team AL4 at the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest. His hand is poised to draw._ ]

People assume that you’re scary because you’re practical and blunt, but really, you’re just a sweet cinnamon roll. Your close friends even consider you the mother-hen of the group. Although you don’t make friends too easily, once you do, you will go any lengths to help them with whatever they need. You’re the strong foundation that your friends all rely on, the glue that binds everyone together, and definitely someone your community cherishes!

_Buzzfeed Daily:_

_Keep up with the latest daily buzz with the Buzzfeed Daily Newsletter!_

* * *

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all the kind messages and congratulations you’ve sent us these past few days. To celebrate (and for 100K subs on yt!), we’ll be doing a special Q&A video! Be sure to tag your questions with #AskTRY3 so we can see them

* * *

_“Hi everyone! I’m Tokoha.”_

_“I’m Chrono.”_

_“I’m Shion.”_

_“And this is Team TRY3!”_

_“Thank you so much for all your kindness over the past couple of days!  
To be honest, everything has barely sunk in.” _

_“Plus, hitting 100,000 subscribers  
on the same day as the Ultimate Stage?  
You guys are amazing.” _

_“To show our gratitude, here’s our promised Q &A video.  
All these questions came from you guys on Twitter.  
We also pulled some comments on our old videos.” _

_“Without further ado, let’s get started!”_

.

TRY3’s Special G Quest + 100K Q&A!

1,492,503 views

2643 comments

**Tuturu ~ ♥** 21 hours ago

When I first saw this video I was like “how could they possibly spend 40 minutes just answering questions”

And then I realized that they spent 30 min fighting each other

(To be fair, that is what basically everyone requested lol)

**pierre t** 1 day ago

WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHRONO STARTED PLAYING VANGUARD 6 MONTHS AGO, HE’S SO GOOD

**isekai** 11 hours ago

"True friendship is built on a strong foundation of trust, care, and a shared, deep-seated hatred for cosplay" -Anjou Tokoha, 20XX

**Macrophage** 18 hours ago

7:38 They once had such a big argument that they got kicked out of a McDonalds? But they all get along so well??

**Nemuri** 2 hours ago

Shion, pre-TRY3: "i am a good, noble child"

Tokoha and Chrono: "i'm about to end this man's whole career"

(But seriously though, they got Shion to draw on Katsuragi Kamui's face in permanent marker? Oh what I would give to see that) 

**ivan** 1 day ago

I love how even though so many people asked for them to fight each other, we’ve learned absolutely nothing.

Like, Tokoha beat Chrono, Chrono beat Shion, and Shion beat Tokoha

That just basically means that they’re all the best lol

* * *

**utsugi** @LlyrGenosia

why is everyone suddenly obsessed with that tokoha girl? she just spends all her time riding on her brother’s coattails. like, all she does is make stupid yt videos?? are you all blind or something rofl

**kryptonite** @Plank0_night

@LlyrGenosia 1. Stfu Tokoha is amazing

2\. Have you seen her G Quest records?? Are YOU blind???

3\. Get ready

**Destinie** @design-chara

@LlyrGenosia oooooh yikes bad move bad move

**utsugi** @LlyrGenosia

@design-chara why lol, because i spoke the truth?

**Destinie** @design-chara

@LlyrGenosia you’ll see

**Kiba Shion** @Shion_Altmile

@LlyrGenosia Bold words coming from someone who not only lost to Tokoha in the Magallanica qualifiers, but again at Dark Zone

**Kiba Shion** @Shion_Altmile

Considering you idolize Mamoru-san enough to literally copy his deck, I’m not sure why you’d think antagonizing his little sister is a good idea

**Kiba Shion** @Shion_Altmile

Tokoha has won against Jaime Alcaraz, Christopher Lo, and Misaki Tokura, who are all world-class fighters. She was undefeated during the G Quests, top of our class at school, and still somehow finds the time to co-run our channel and manage all our social media

**Kiba Shion** @Shion_Altmile

Meanwhile, you’re just sitting there wallowing in your own jealousy, trying to use Tokoha’s name and merit to claw your way into the limelight

**Kiba Shion** @Shion_Altmile

Who’s riding whose coattails now?

**Destinie** @design-chara

Ayeeee Shion back at it again

**utsugi** @LlyrGenosia

@Shion_Altmile how… how did you...

**kryptonite** @Plank0_night

@LlyrGenosia Shion doesn’t tweet very often, but if you dare insult his friends, he will come for you. He always does.

* * *

dragon-sishin reblogged carbuncle10

[Gif 1: _Tokoha and Shion are watching Chrono’s fight against Ibuki Kouji at the Star Gate G Quest. As soon as Chrono starts insulting Ibuki, Tokoha and Shion simultaneously facepalm._ ]

[Gif 2: _Shion is in the middle of poking a block out of a very unstable Jenga tower. Beside him, Tokoha shoves her face into her hands and Chrono tries to convince him to pick a different piece. The tower wobbles ominously._ ]

[Gif 3: _Tokoha enthusiastically adds a full stick of butter into a stand mixer as Shion watches nervously._ ]

**blasterknight**

TRY3 is the physical embodiment of “hoe don’t do it, oh my god”

Except somehow, all three of them are the hoe

#shindou chrono #kiba shion #anjou tokoha #try3 #ACCURATE

11,349 notes

* * *

**Hoshiko <3 **@starmiya

@TeamTRY3 hasn’t posted anything in days, and none of them have posted anything on their personal accounts either. Anyone else kinda worried?

**chiyo** @nozaocha

@starmiya yeah, I’m super worried tbh. Tokoha usually retweets at least something every day

**~Ran~** @shibuya_orchid

@starmiya @nozaocha my cousin goes to school with them and apparently Chrono has been absent for a few days now

**~Ran~** @shibuya_orchid

She said that Tokoha and Shion look super stressed out too

**darius** @tristcouer5

omg Chrono no

**Hoshiko <3 **@starmiya

@TeamTRY3 I hope everything is alright!

* * *

**NHK News ✓** @nhk_news

BREAKING: Explosion at Dragon Empire Branch

nhk.or.jp

**NHK News ✓** @nhk_news

BREAKING: 7 injured in Dragon Empire Branch explosion, 1 in critical condition

nhk.or.jp

**TBS NEWS ✓** @tbs_news

Kagero Clan Leader Anjou Mamoru reportedly critically injured in Dragon Empire explosion

cgi.tbs.co.jp/n/Gn8i92d

#tbs #tbs_news #japan #news 

* * *

**rose** @rosaliapetals

Hey guys, I know we’re all very worried about Tokoha and her brother rn, but let’s stop @ing her. I’m sure she’s super overwhelmed right now and all the tweets she’ll have to sort through later won’t help (1/3)

**rose** @rosaliapetals

Badgering Chrono and Shion won’t help either. I know no one in try3 has posted anything for days, but they’ll update us when they’re ready to (2/3)

**rose** @rosaliapetals

The least we can do is show them basic respect and let them have their privacy until they’re ready to come back. Let’s be the positive, supportive community that try3 deserves! (3/3)

**ciera ♪♪** @sparklestws

@rosaliapetals yeah, i agree… i just wish there was something that we could do to help tho

**tanaka** @brngnms

there are so many of us that i’m sure we can think of something

**Delta** @alphaB8

I just created a GoFundMe page that we can all donate to! gofundme.com/f/united-sanctuary-and-dragon-empire-branch-restoration-fund

**Delta** @alphaB8

Don’t worry, I’ve already contacted the Vanguard Association and they’ve approved of this

[Picture: _proof of email communication with Vanguard Association._ ]

**rose** @rosaliapetals

Thank you @alphaB8, this is a great idea!

**ciera ♪♪** @sparklestws

let’s show them our support!

* * *

**United Sanctuary and Dragon Empire Branch Restoration Fund**

Hi everyone! As you know, there was a gas explosion at the Dragon Empire Branch last week. 7 people were injured, including Kagero Clan Leader Anjou Mamoru. This follows a similar accident that took place a week ago in the United Sanctuary Branch. As the Vanguard community, we want to do our part to help rebuild these spaces so that Vanguard can continue to be enjoyed by people of all ages. If you can, please show your support!

We have already contacted the Vanguard Association about this. They are aware of this fund and will be receiving every last yen raised. (proof)

 **¥16,402,439** raised of ¥5,000,000 goal 

* * *

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

Thank you to everyone for all your support over these past couple of days! We’re so honoured and touched to find ourselves in such a loving and caring community.

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

Huge thanks for everyone who donated to the GoFundMe set up by @alphaB8 last week! We’ve been in touch with the Branch Chiefs and can assure you that your money is going to be put to good use

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

As a special thank you gift, we’re going to be doing a livestream this Saturday starting at 10:00 JST. We’re hoping to go for at least 6 hours! We’ll be taking questions and requests from you guys, so use #AskTRY3 to make sure we see your tweet. See you then!

* * *

_“Hello everyone! Can you all hear us?  
Yes? Great!  
Thank you for joining us on this special livestream!  
As usual, I’m Tokoha.” _

_“I’m Chrono.”_

_“And I’m Shion. Welcome to the livestream!”_

_“First of all, we’d just like to once again say thank you to everyone  
for all the kindness and support that you’ve shown us in over the past few weeks!  
I know you all know about my brother,  
but it’s honestly been pretty rough for all three of us these past couple of weeks.  
Knowing that we have such an amazing community behind us has helped so much.  
So, please take this livestream as a token of our appreciation!” _

_“Okay, so before we get started, we’ll be going over some FAQs.  
Tokoha, would you like to do the honours?” _

_“It would be my pleasure.  
So, I’m 15, Chrono and Shion are both 14.  
We’re all in our last year of middle school.  
No, we won’t tell you which middle school we go to.  
Yes, we know you can find out if you go digging online,  
but we’re not about to openly advertise ourselves to stalkers.  
We all met about a year ago and formed our team a few weeks afterwards.  
Lastly, I’m not dating Chrono, I’m not dating Shion, and they’re also not dating each other.  
Am I missing anything?” _

_“We’re also not all dating each other.”_

_“Ah yes. That. Whoever sent us that DM,  
just know that you have ruined a sweet, innocent child.  
Love is love and all, but did you need to be that graphic?” _

_“No amount of bleach will be able to erase that image from my eyes.  
I have been scarred. Tainted. Nothing will ever be the same.” _

_“Oh, also, we are definitely open to requests to Fight each other,  
but not until at least noon because if we start, we will not stop.  
Trust me, I’ve had to kick Chrono and Tokoha out more times than you’d believe.” _

_“Mmkay, I think that’s it. Let’s get on to the first question!”_

_[...]_

_“So, @bgm492to wants to know our first impressions of each other.  
Chrono, want to go first?” _

_“...would you hate me if I told you that I hated you two?”_

_“Honestly, I thought that you were both super annoying.”_

_“What a coincidence, I also didn’t like either of you.  
Shion was so pretentious and Chrono was just…  
_ _I don’t know, you just seemed so cold?”_

_“Yeah, when Kamui-san told us that we’d make a good team  
and forced us to go through team training,  
I thought that he was literally try to torturing us.” _

_“But I mean hey, we’re here now,  
so I guess Kamui-san wasn’t completely crazy.” _

_[...]_

_“@dracokid_fury asks ‘why did change your name from ‘Still Undecided’ to ‘TRY3’’”_

_“...is that a real question?”_

_“It honestly still baffles me that people actually thought that that was our team name.  
Who in the right mind would name their team ‘Still Undecided’? Why?” _

_“As for why ‘TRY3’, long story short:  
we went on a hike, fell off a cliff, qualified for the regional tournament,  
and decided on our team name. Yes, in that order.” _

_“Surprisingly, that’s accurate.”_

_[...]_

_“@sparklestws wants to know if there is anything that Shion is bad at.”_

_“Thank you for the question!  
I’m honoured that people would think that I’m good at everything,  
but there are actually many things I’m not great at, for example - ” _

_“Okay, I’m going to cut you off right there, Mr. Humble Brag.  
Let Chrono and I try to find something that you’re actually bad at.” _

_“Three words: rock climbing walls.”_

_“Oh. Oh, that’s actually not wrong.  
The answer is rock climbing walls.” _

_[...]_

_“@Twitzle_pop asks when we’re planning on taking the Clan Leader exam.”_

_“That’s actually more of an ‘if’ than a ‘when’, to be honest.”_

_“Yeah, I’m planning to go abroad for high school,  
and Shion’s always busy with something,  
so honestly Chrono might be the only one who ends up doing it.” _

_“Oh wait, remember that one exam Chrono took  
back when he was trying to collect points for the regional qualifier?” _

_“When I saw him, I wanted to die. Guys.  
This boy wrote numbers on the faces of his pencil  
and spent the entire exam rolling it on his desk  
to figure out which answers to put down.” _

_“Hey, I needed 80 points and I got 80 points! It worked out fine.”_

_“Have you ever done that for a school exam?”_

_“...would you kill me if I said yes?”_

_[...]_

_“Ooooh at @maja_luq wants us to swap decks and then Fight each other.  
Sounds interesting!” _

_“I’m down for crushing you with your own deck.”_

_“As if you can.”_

_“Well, only one way to find out.”_

.

Team TRY3 Thank-You Livestream

2,482,103 views ・ Streamed 7 hours ago

* * *

Trending in Japan:

  1. #TRY3Livestream



**Nathan** @natenaughtnot

Shion: *lectures Chrono about not using Royal Paladins properly*

Chrono: *beats Shion with Shion’s own deck*

Shion: *surprised Pikachu*

#TRY3Livestream

**☆Kanade☆** @RiviereMagic

tbh the best part of the #TRY3Livestream was Chrono lecturing Tokoha and Shion about their eating habits. Such pure friendship. 

**violet** @maja_luq

@TokoNectar @Gear_chrono what do you mean “rock climbing walls” WE NEED CONTEXT #TRY3Livestream

**orchid ~** @flourish_9482

Opportunity to embarrass Chrono: *exists*

Tokoha and Shion: "It's Free Real Estate"

(But please we need to see those matching tshirts asap) #TRY3Livestream

**silver** **mist** @gjyy92

Anyone else lowkey sad that Tokoha’s planning on going abroad? Like, it sounds like an amazing opportunity and I’m sure that it’ll be great for her, but doesn’t that mean that TRY3 will have to split up? #TRY3Livestream

**Risa~** @risa_cookie

lol are they ever going to tell us about what bet Chrono lost that led to Cooking with Chrono? they never answer no matter how many times we ask #TRY3Livestream

* * *

**SAYA (★≧▽^))★☆ ✓** @OfficialSAYA

Thank you to everyone who came out to support @LisaFerris, @RemysWorld, and Saya @VADragonEmpire today! It was really fun meeting you all myu ~ ♥

And of course, special thanks to our surprise guests @TokoNectar, @Gear_chrono, and @Shion_Altmile for all your help!

[Photo: _Saya, Lisa, Remy, Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha are posing in front of a half-disassembled stage. Team TRY3 are still in their Cardwarriors Vangamen costumes, though they’re all holding their masks instead of wearing them. They’re all smiling, looking tired but radiant._ ]

**Kan** @88kuroshiba

Lol did they seriously voluntarily get back into those costumes after Zoo?

**Linka** @Skybot_yun7

oh my god please tell me theyre going to post a vlog about how they pulled this off

* * *

Island Adventures (Vlog)

849,938 views

2849 comments

**vjwox** 17 hours ago

I’m not sure what I find more surprising: the fact that Try3 is apparently good friends with Jaime Alcaraz, or the fact that Jaime Alcaraz literally dragged them to a tropical island without warning.

On second thought, neither of these things are surprising.

**Harry Turin** 3 hours ago

Did Jaime Alcaraz actually make them hike up an entire mountain for 3 boxes of food? Feels bad man

**Tazuki** 10 hours ago

CURLY CUP tokoha ilysm

* * *

**tanjirou** @notademonslayerref

@Gear_chrono how do I cut in butter if I don’t have a pastry cutter? #AskChrono-sensei

**Lulu** @clarycats

@Gear_chrono any advice on how to make curry? #AskChrono-sensei

**Chronojet** @Gear_chrono

@notademonslayerref You could use two small knives. Or, you could cover your cutting board, knife, and (cold) butter with flour, and just start dicing it. Add flour whenever necessary. Eventually, you can get your butter down to pretty tiny pieces

**Chronojet** @Gear_chrono

@clarycats Honestly, my secret ingredient has always been apples. There are a lot of good apple curry recipes online!

**Nanamori** @katekyolife

Shindou Chrono: part time Vanguard Champion, part time Youtuber, full time Cooking Expert

* * *

**calcium** @lacuna_lamallae

It looks like @TeamTRY3 broke their upload schedule again and they haven’t sent any updates… does anyone know what’s up?

**calcium** @lacuna_lamallae

Oh SHOOT NEVERMIND I just looked at the news

**Hatsu** @FisherSwordsmen

@lacuna_lamallae Yeahhhh when a huge light column erupts in the middle of Shinjuku and sends everyone within a 30 km radius into a mass hallucination, I think that try3 can get a free pass on their upload schedule

* * *

Top Stories

**Vanguard Association Takes Responsibility for Massive Light Pillar ‘Stride Gate’**

3 hours ago

**Magnitude 4.2 Earthquake Reported Off the Coast of Hokkaido, No Tsunami Warning Issued**

7 hours ago

**Experts Say Mysterious Light in Shinjuku Could Be A Gateway to Another Dimension**

13 hours ago

* * *

Team TRY3

479K subscribers

Uploads ▶ PLAY ALL

**Dragon Empire Restoration Project: Beams on Beams on Beams (Episode 3)**

93K views ・ 1 day ago

**Cooking with Chrono: Omelettes (Episode 12)**

392K views ・ 5 days ago

**hello mtv and welcome to my crib (Shion’s House Tour)**

640K views ・ 1 week ago

**Tokoha Tries Every Cream Puff in Tokyo (ft. Rummy Labyrinth)**

1.1M views ・ 1 week ago

* * *

pantalolloza reblogged shibboleth-corn

**ushishiyama**

In honour of the channel’s one year anniversary next month, here’s a list of my top 10 favorite TRY3 moments:

**10\. Every time Chrono activates Gordon Ramsay mode**

I mean okay, Chrono is usually quiet and sweet, but damn the boy takes his food seriously

[Gif: _Chrono is mixing something in a large bowl while shouting at someone off-screen. The subtitle reads “I don’t care, just get out of the kitchen!”_ ]

**9\. “Cardwarriors Vangamen!”**

Whoever thought of this, you sir/madam deserve a raise

[Gif: _TRY3 performing their Cardwarriors Vangamen entrance routine with columns of coloured smoke erupting behind them._ ]

**8\. TRY3’s game nights**

Obviously the heir of the Kiba empire would win Monopoly and Chrono is weirdly good at Uno, but Tokoha crushing both of them in Super Smash Bros will never get old

[Gif: _TRY3 are seated on a couch, all holding video game controllers and staring intently at a TV screen. After a second, Tokoha cheers, Chrono throws down his controller, and Shion just leans back and sighs._ ]

**7\. When Chrono and Shion baked a cake for Tokoha’s birthday on a secretly filmed episode of Cooking with Chrono**

They’re just… ahhhhh and when they bring the cake to their cardshop and surprise her. It’s just too sweet and pure

[Gif: _Chrono icing a cake with an intense look on his face. Beside him, Shion slices strawberries with equal intensity._ ]

**6\. Whenever they play against each other**

Every once in a while you forget that TRY3 is not just 3 teens who make random videos, but they’re also actual Vanguard champions (like, they literally won all the G Quests. How.) But then you watch them play each other, and geez of course they’re amazing, but they just make it look so fun??

[Gif: _Shion and Chrono are playing a game of Vanguard. They both look casual and relaxed, but their eyes are alight with excitement. Chrono makes an attack and Shion draws a Heal Trigger, which he dangles in Chrono’s face. Chrono slumps in mock defeat while Tokoha laughs on the side._ ]

**5\. The IKEA furniture video**

Okay this is a classic, but it’s still hilarious. It’s just one of those things where you’re just like HOW SHION

[Gif: _Shion is putting the finishing touches on an IKEA chair, with two identical and perfect chairs sitting beside him. The camera then pans over to Chrono and Tokoha, who have somehow managed to attach the front legs of their chair upside down, so that they’re pointing the same way as the chair's back. The subtitle reads “Expectation vs Reality”._ ]

**4\. Every time Tokoha and Shion band together to tease Chrono**

jdklgaiw;svj my crops are watered, my skin is clear, what did we ever do to deserve these two

[Gif: _Tokoha is slowly tiptoeing towards an unsuspecting Chrono, who is sitting at the end of a dock. Shion leans into view and makes a shushing gesture with a wink. Tokoha reaches Chrono, draws back slightly, and then gives Chrono a forceful shove. Chrono falls into the water with a shout and an ungraceful splash. Tokoha and Shion both cheer._ ]

**3\. That time Tokoha tried to teach them how to do TikTok dances**

WHY IS SHION SO GOOD AT RENEGADE (and why is Chrono so bad???)

[Gif: _Tokoha and Shion dance perfectly in sync. Meanwhile, Chrono trips himself and nearly topples on them._ ]

**2\. When they defeated Q4 in the Ultimate Stage**

Anyone who says TRY3 is not the real deal can shove it because OOF did you see that?? They beat KAI TOSHIKI y’all

[Gif: _TRY3 wave to the crowd after their victory against Q4 in the Ultimate Stage. Confetti is flying everywhere. Their smiles could not be more brilliant as the stadium cheers loudly for them._ ]

**1\. The moment they became Generation Masters**

Ahhhhhh of course I had to pick this one as my fave!! I know I’m basic, but when I first saw it I screamed so much. Our smol childs did it!! 

[Gif: _Tokoha rams into a slightly dazed-looking Chrono after his victory against Suzugamori Ren in the United Sanctuary Branch G Quest._ ]

#try3 #tokoha #shion #chrono #omg has it already been a year? #awww they actually look younger in their older vids

42,204 notes

* * *

**pirosky** @hwtspll

Can you believe that next week is the 1 year anniversary of @TeamTRY3?

**darius** @tristcouer5

@hwtspll ikr i feel like they uploaded their first video yesterday

**Kotatsu** @warm_healing

I wonder if they’re doing anything to celebrate?

**tanjirou** @notademonslayerref

haha if they do a livestream again it’ll probably just devolve into another Vanguard tournament

**Nanamori** @katekyolife

Tbh at this point they might as well just hold an actual Vanguard tournament because that’s what their celebrations always turn into

* * *

**Team TRY3 ✓** @TeamTRY3

One year down, can't wait to spend another with you all! #1year

[Photo: _A large group of people are gathered in Card Capital 2, with TRY3 standing in the middle. Recognizable figures in the crowd include Rummy Labyrinth, the Vanguard Association Branch Chiefs, Katsuragi Kamui, Jaime Alcaraz, and Kumi and Taiyou (who both often appear in TRY3 videos). No one appears to be ready for the photo: Tokoha is laughing and has her eyes closed, Chrono is glaring at Shion who is smirking back. Kumi and Luna are holding up matching peace signs, Kamui looks like he’s in the middle of a sentence, Jaime has his arms thrown around a flustered Am, and Mamoru seems to be exchanging a smile with Ibuki. It’s a chaotic mess, but they all appear to be happy. Behind them, the shop is well-decorated and there is a banner that reads “The First_ ~~_Chrono_~~ _Curly Cup Shop Tournament”._ ]

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> WOO congrats on making it through this formatting nightmare! If you have any formatting suggestions please tell me because LOL I just gave up.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, and stay safe!
> 
> Feel free to come scream about TRY3 with me on [tumblr](https://eclarius.tumblr.com)


End file.
